Shrine
At the Shrine you can donate to the goddess Aigis to summon people with extraordinary prowess into the Shrine who can fight alongside you in your upcoming battles. Aigis needs these offerings, because her body weakened after decades of imprisoning the immortal demon king and its defiling presence. Therefore you can donate Gold to her Shrine or even better, give her Crystals with sacred essence to strengthen her powers once again. In short, this means that if you pay her gold or sacred crystals you receive a unit in return. You can tell what rarity of unit you are going to receive by the color the background glows after you "donate". Base Summon This type of summoning is free once a day and after that costs 2000G per try. Using this you will mainly summon Iron and Bronze units, with a low chance of getting higher rarities. Try not to satisfy the gambling addiction too much or you might lose lots of gold you need for leveling units. Conversely, once you have your team leveled up, there is not much else to spend on. Estimated probability of each rarity dropping from 25,000 trials: * Iron: 56.87% +- 0.81% with 99% confidence interval * Bronze: 40.69% +- 0.80% with 99% confidence interval * Silver: 2.38% +- 0.25% with 99% confidence interval * Gold: 0.05% +- 0.04% with 99% confidence interval * Platinum: Less than gold * Black: Less than platinum With these probabilities, and assuming that you discharge every iron and bronze unit received, on average you will gain a silver or better unit for about every 67,000 gold spent. Base Summon SP This summoning costs 5 Crystal Pieces. Using this type of summoning you will mainly summon Iron and Bronze units, but the chance of getting higher rarities is significantly higher than in base summon. Silver units are fairly common and there is a good chance to get Gold as well. Platinums show up from time to time but Black is still rather scarce. Estimated probability: * Iron: 33.4% * Bronze: 41.9% * Silver: 16.3% * Gold: 5.0% * Platinum: 1.2% or less * Black: 0.3% or less Summon Rare Unit This summoning costs 3 Sacred Crystals. Because the average crystals spent per platinum unit is 120, it is more efficient to use Premium Summoning if you are attempting to get units of platinum rarity or above. On the other hand, if all you want is silvers and golds, you will be able to summon more units using rare summons due to it costing 2 crystals less. But generally speaking, don't. Summon Probability: * Silver: 70%, average crystal spent for silver unit: 4.29 * Gold: 26.5%, average crystal spent for gold unit: 11.32 * Platinum: 2.5%, average crystal spent for platinum unit: 120 * Black: 1%, average crystal spent for black unit: 300 Summon Premium Unit This summoning costs 5 Sacred Crystals. Silver units gained via premium summons start at level 20, female gold units start at level 5 while male gold and platinum units start at level 10. Finally, female platinum and black units have level 1. On a per crystal basis, it is far more efficient to use premium summons for general new unit summoning. Summon Probability: * Silver: 50%, average crystal spent for silver unit: 10 * Gold: 37%, average crystal spent for gold unit: 13.51 * Platinum: 10%, average crystal spent for platinum unit: 50 * Black: 3%, average crystal spent for black unit: 166.67 Current Contents of Capsule Summoning Chance Up During events, there is often a promotional increase in the summon chance of certain units. This summoning chance up does not increase the chances of getting any given rarity. That is, if there is in increase in summoning chance for a black unit, for example, then the chance that any given premium roll will give you a black unit is still 3%, but within that roll the chance of getting the summoning chance up unit is increased. As such, summoning chance up will increase the chance that you get the given unit instead of any other unit of equivalent rarity, but you still have the 50% chance of getting random silver. The current units with increased summon chance can be seen both on the shrine screen and in the game news window. Summoning Chance Up Table Category:Millennium War Aigis